Frieza/Gallery
Manga Frieza&Soldiers(DBM).png|Frieza in Dragon Ball Minus Frieza(EoB).png|Frieza in Episode of Bardock EoBCh2-6.jpg|Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta Frieza debut.png|Frieza in the manga Frieza_initial_manga_color.png|Frieza's first colored appearance in the manga Frieza ball.png|Frieza wishing for eternal life Frieza armor.png|Frieza breaks his armor Frieza smile.png|Frieza preparing to transform Frieza pre.png|Frieza begins his transformation Frieza aaahhh.png|Frieza transforms Frieze muscle.png|Frieza transforming 46 296 46 DB296-07.JPG|Frieza after finishing his transformation Frieza argghh.png|Frieza transforms again 46 302 46 DB302-05.jpg|Frieza in his third form Frieze and krilin.png|Krillin imagines Frieza's next form Aaahhrg.png|Third Form Frieza 46 304 46 db304-11.jpg|Frieza in his final form Frieza mut 2.png|Final Form Frieza Frieza ultimate.png|Frieza powering Frieza ultimate 2.png|Frieza Long-awaited for 100% manga.PNG|100% Power Frieza Frieza hoist by his own petard.jpg|Frieza bisected by his own attack Ko frieza.png|Frieza bisected MechaFreezaManga.jpg|Mecha Frieza in the manga Meta.png|Mecha Frieza DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks Shining Sword Attack 3.PNG|Mecha Frieza cut in half SDFreiza.PNG|Frieza in Dragon Ball SD SDFrieza2.PNG|Final Form Frieza in Dragon Ball SD SDFreiza3.PNG|Final Form Frieza in Dragon Ball SD charging his Death Ball Dark_Dragon_Ball_Frieza.png|Xeno Frieza merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball Cloaked_Frieza_Cell.jpg|Frieza and Cell wearing cloaks in the Fusions manga Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' GuldoFriezaVegetaFlashback.png|Frieza stops Guldo from attacking Vegeta Goku envisions Frieza.png|Frieza as envisioned by Goku after being told of a being more powerful than Vegeta Frieza.Ep.047.png|Frieza on Namek in Dragon Ball Z FriezaThreatens.Ep.047.png|Frieza threatens the Namekians FriezaElite.png|Frieza with his top two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon Freeza20.PNG|Frieza in his hoverchair FriezaZarbon.Ep.051.png|Frieza in his hoverchair FriezaDestrPVegeta(Dodo).png|Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta in Dodoria's story to Vegeta FriezaNamekSaga.png|Frieza FriezaWaitingForZarbon.png|Frieza waiting in his ship Ep64cap7.JPG|Frieza inside his spaceship Unknown Enemies - Kono.PNG|Frieza drinks wine while frustrated Frieza22.PNG|A profile of Frieza Frieza25.PNG|A profile of Frieza FreizaFTNamek.png|Frieza wears a scouter Frieza Approaches - Kono 2.PNG|Frieza flies to Guru's hideout Frieza55.jpg|Frieza uses his scouter Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Nail's arm.PNG|Frieza brutally rips off Nail's arm FullBodyFrieza.png|Frieza after beating Nail Frieza17.PNG|Frieza laughs Lord Freeza.jpg Frieza Approaches - Kono 3.PNG FriezaPoweringUp.Ep.37.DBZKai.png|Frieza powering up Frieza laughing.png|Frieza laughing Frez.png|Frieza with Namek in his hands FriezavsVegeta01.png|Frieza confronts Vegeta FriezavsVegeta02.png FriezavsVegeta04.png FriezavsVegeta05.png FriezavsVegeta06.png FriezaVsVegetaNamekDragonBallKai02.png|Frieza prepares to transform FriezaFirstFormEp78.png|Frieza in his first form, without his armor (and with an alternate color on his legs) FriezavsVegeta07.png|Frieza in his first form (without armor) FriezaFirstTransformation-DBK.png|Frieza transforms into his second form Fr4.jpg|Frieza assuming his second form FriezaSecondForm-DBK.png|Frieza in his second form FriezaFirstTransformation01.png|Frieza stands confident FriezaFirstTransformation02.png|Frieza reveals that his power is over a million in his transformed state Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-23h12m11s206.png|Frieza blocks Krillin's knee Frieza taunting Gohan.png|Frieza taunting Gohan Frieza suprised.png|A surprised Frieza just before being attacked by Gohan Frieza kicked.png|Frieza after getting kicked by Gohan Gohan frieza punch.png|Frieza punched in the face Frieza punch taker.png|Frieza when punched by Gohan Frieza punch bag.png|Frieza punched by Gohan Gohan uppercuts Frieza.png|Gohan uppercutting Frieza Frieza falling.png|Frieza falling after being kicked by Gohan Gohan attack 4.png|Frieza recovers and notices the attack Gohan attack 6.png|Frieza gets angry Frieza makes a painful landing.png|Frieza lands on the ground painfully Frieza frightened.png|A frightened Frieza as Gohan charges up his attack Battered frieza.png|The battered Frieza Frieza second form.jpg|Frieza after Gohan's Bakeretsu Ranma attack Gohan Attacks - Frieza crushes.PNG|Frieza crushes Gohan FriezaaftergettinghitbyKienzan.Ep38.DBZKai.png|Frieza attacked by Krillin's Destructo Discs Wtf.jpg|Frieza turns into his third form Freeza 3rd form.PNG|Frieza in his third form FriezaSecondTransformation01.png|Frieza in his third form 068-21.jpg|Third Form Frieza powering up FriezaThirdFormEp83.png|Frieza begins his final transformation FriezaFirstFormNamekGoku.png|Frieza in his Final Form Another Transformation - Frieza end-of-episode.png|Frieza faces the Z Fighters Scaryfrieza.png|Frieza facing down Vegeta's attack FriezaFinalForm.jpg|Frieza in his final form Frieza20.PNG|Frieza after avoiding Vegeta's attack Frieza24.PNG|Frieza faces Vegeta Crabisdelicious.png|Frieza eats a crab while holding Vegeta VegetaStrangledAndPummeled.png|Frieza beats Vegeta to near death Friezakillsvegeta.png|Frieza prepares to finish Vegeta Frieza.Ep.086.png|Frieza faces Goku FriezaVs.Goku.DBK.png|Frieza unfazed by Goku's every effort Crazy finger beam final form.PNG|Frieza firing Death Beams from both hands The Ultimate Battle - Frieza eye&finger beams.png|Frieza fires eye lasers and finger beams at Goku Frieza7.jpg|Frieza prepares an attack Frieza11.PNG|Frieza attacks Frieza23.PNG|Frieza attacks FriezaPissed.png|Frieza angry Frieza's Boast - Frieza.PNG|Frieza Frieza.Ep.089.png|Frieza while Goku bites his tail Frieza tail cut.jpg|Frieza with his tail bitten by Goku Frieza15.jpg|Frieza revealing to Goku that he is only using 50% power Frieza16.jpg|Frieza revealing to Goku that he is only using 50% power Dbz075-(017921)17-56-32-.JPG|Frieza Dbz075-(011068)17-54-53-.JPG|Frieza powers up against Goku File:Frieza5.jpg|Frieza reaches 50% Power FriezaAsksGokuIfHeDefeatedTheGinyuForce.png|Frieza asks Goku if he defeated the Ginyu Force Frieza13.jpg|Frieza faces his opponent FriezasUltimateForm.png|Frieza serious Frieza.Ep.91.DBZ.png|Frieza after performing the Death Wave Frieza95.png|Frieza FriezaDrownsGokuDBK.png|Frieza pushes Goku underwater Frieza105.png|Frieza FriezaFinalFormNamek.png|Frieza discovers Goku's Spirit Bomb Frieza134.png|Frieza FriezaYouWon'tEscapeWithYourLife!KuririnDBZK.png|Frieza prepares to destroy Krillin Death Psycho Bomb 1.png|Frieza uses his "I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life!" technique Death Psycho Bomb 2.png|Frieza kills Krillen Frieza133.png|Frieza Explosion of Anger - Frieza attacks 2.PNG|Frieza firing attacks in rapid succession Cosimic.jpg|Frieza charges a ki blast to fire at Super Saiyan Goku Explosion of Anger - Frieza attacks 3.PNG|Frieza with his charged ki blast FriezaFinalFormNamek02.png|Frieza is astonished at Goku's ability to withstand his attacks FriezaFinalFormNamek03.png|Frieza annoyed at his inability to eliminate Goku Namek's Destruction - Frieza withdrawing.PNG|Frieza drawing in his power Frieza9.jpg|Frieza prepares the "Destroy The Planet!" Death Ball Namek's Destruction - Frieza laughing.PNG|Frieza laughing hysterically 5 minutes left.jpg|Frieza states there is 5 minutes left before Namek explodes Dbz98-18.jpg|Frieza kicked in the face A Final Attack - Frieza Stop.png|Frieza stops in mid-air Frieza100-02.png|Frieza close to reaching 100% power FriezaEp98.png|Frieza powers up Frieza14.PNG|Frieza powers up to his 100% Power form Image2.jpg|Frieza's muscles grow Frieza - 100 Percent and Final.png|Frieza in his 100% form and 50% form ImagesCAGQ2U5Y.jpg|Frieza back to his 50% power state after Gohan appeared Dbz101-11.jpg|Frieza uses eye blasts DOAVP - 100Pc Death Ball.png|Frieza creating the 100% Death Ball Frieza Defeated!! - Frieza.png|Frieza while being insulted by Goku Frieza_got_sliced.jpg|Frieza bisected by his own attack FriezaInHalf.PNG|Frieza, after Goku gave him some of his ki to escape Namek FriezaWater.PNG|Frieza taunts Goku about his impending death HeBeUgly.PNG|Frieza taunts Goku about his impending death Frieza33.PNG|Frieza out of desperation Mighty Blast of Rage - Frieza prepares.PNG|Frieza as he prepares to unleash a final blast at Goku Nowlearnwhathappensfrieza.png|Frieza fires the "You Will Die By My Hand!" at Goku Friezasgonnadie.png|Frieza's attack is repulsed back to him Frieza_scared.jpg|Frieza about to get repulsed Mighty Blast of Rage - Frieza defeated.png|Frieza hit by the Angry Kamehameha Frieza floats half dead through space.jpg|Frieza floats half dead through space after Namek exploded Frieza after namek exploded.jpg|Frieza's injured head Rejuvenation Tank Frieza.jpg|Frieza recovers from his wounds in a rejuvenation tank Friku2.png|Frieza in Gohan's dream Frieza returns and stronger.png|Mecha Frieza travels to Earth FriezaKingColdNV.png|Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold DXRD Caption of Fisshi witnessing Mecha-Frieza's electric body waves next to King Cold.png|Mecha Frieza's electric body waves next to King Cold.png Mecha Frieza face.jpg|Mecha Frieza Bloody hand.jpg|Frieza squeezes his hand that hard it bleeds FriezaVsFutureTrunksNV02.png|Mecha Frieza MechaF&ColdSoldiers.png|Mecha Frieza with his soldiers FreezaandKingCold.png|Mecha Frieza and King Cold snicker at Future Trunks FriezaEp120.png|Mecha Frieza talking to Future Trunks Frieza56.PNG|Mecha Frieza laughing FriezaCyborgEp120.png|Frieza sees Trunks above him KingColdandFreezainHell.png|Frieza and King Cold in Hell FriezaCellHell.PNG|Frieza and Cell in Hell Vlcsnap-2011-08-12-17h38m29s76.png|Frieza in Hell with the Ginyu Force FriezaColdshocked.PNG|Frieza and King Cold shocked by Goku's power Vlcsnap-2011-08-12-17h39m32s223.png|Frieza before being defeated by Pikkon in Hell FriezaS4.png|Frieza defeated by Pikkon in Hell CellFriezaKingColdGinyuEp195.png|Frieza in prison Frieza97.PNG|While in Hell, Frieza sticks out his tongue at Goku DBZ - 269 - Call To Action-(025461)12-58-53-.JPG|Frieza in Hell while Goku faces Kid Buu on Earth FreezaGokDBZ.png ''Dragon Ball Super'' FreezaGokDBZs (2).png|Mecha Frieza in hell FreezaGokDBZs (3).png FreezaGokDBZs (4).png|Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta (Flashback) FreezaGokDBZs (5).png FreezaGokDBZs (6).png|Frieza (right eye which is found by Pilaf) FreezaGokDBZs (8).png FreezaGokDBZs (7).png|Frieza, Dodoria and Ginyu in Tagoma's Flashback FreezaGokDBZs (9).png|Frieza in a Medical Machine FreezaGokDBZs (10).png|Frieza's body is regenerated and he reverts himself back into his first form completely free of his cybernetics. FreezaGokDBZs (11).png|'Frieza's wake up' Frieza DBSuperEpisode20.PNG|Frieza after being resurrected FreezaGokDBZs (12).png FreezaGokDBZs (13).png FreezaGokDBZs (14).png FreezaGokDBZs (15).png FreezaGokDBZs (16).png FreezaGokDBZs (17).png FreezaGokDBZs (21).png FreezaGokDBZs (22).png FreezaGokDBZs (23).png FreezaGokDBZs (24).png FreezaGokDBZs (25).png FreezaGokDBZs (26).png FreezaGokDBZs (27).png FreezaGokDBZs (28).png FreezaGokDBZs (29).png FreezaGokDBZs (30).png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-15h19m16s374.png|Frieza confronts Goku FreezaGokDBZs (31).png FreezaGokDBZs (32).png FreezaGokDBZs (34).png FreezaGokDBZs (33).png FreezaGokDBZs (35).png FreezaGokDBZs (36).png FreezaGokDBZs (37).png Frieza4-0.png Frieza3.png Dragon-ball-super-g-vs-f.jpg|Golden Frieza vs. Super Saiyan Blue Goku Frieza2.png GoldFriez.jpg Goldfriez.png FreezaGokDBZs (38).png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-16h34m51s554.png|Frieza being punched by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Screen Shot 2016-05-27 at 10.42.46 AM.png|Frieza about to be killed by Goku's God Kamehameha FreezaGokDBZs (39).png Goku visits Frieza in Hell.png|Goku visits Frieza in Hell Frieza in a cocon hell.png Frieza Final Form Preview 93 1.png|Frieza intrigued by the Tournament of Power Frieza Final Form Preview 93 2.png|Frieza "jokingly" refuses Goku's offer. FreezaUnbound.png Golden Frieza Preview 93 1.png|Golden Frieza shows off his golden form to Goku Bud Punch.jpg|Frieza punches Goku in the gut Frieza's hand "slipped".PNG|Frieza claims his hand "slipped" after shooting an assassin in the shoulder. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-94-1.jpg|Frieza turns Golden to fight a group of assassins True_Golden_Frieza.jpg|Frieza displays his mastery of ki control Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-95-0076812017-06-18-08-56-43-363x204.jpg 19274751_1359958907393054_8565528103862042928_n.jpg Homing Death Beams.png Frieza Psycho Face.jpg 593e8f2231d4b.jpeg Screenshot 100.png|Frieza counters the Energy of Destruction 19113882 1359348704120741 1372024844300833963 n.jpg FriezaSidra.png|Frieza talks with Sidra about to join his team Frieza-Beerus.png 19260436 1359958810726397 3929643217018589307 n.jpg 19149018_1359958964059715_1777028812594666095_n.jpg Frieza joins Team Universe 7.jpg|Frieza joins Team Universe 7 Frieza angry DBSUPER 96.png|Frieza gets angry by Vegeta's provocation Screenshot DBSUPER 96.png Frieza grabs Goku's wrist.PNG Frieza extends his hand.PNG Frost & Frieza look at each other.PNG Frost and Frieza - DBS96.jpg|Frieza meets Frost freezaintournament (5).png Frieza in the Tournament.png|Frieza in the Tournament of Power Freezer-Tournoi-du-Pouvoir.jpg|Frieza prepares to fight freezaintournament (9).png Frieza vs U4 member.PNG Frieza blasts U4 fighter.PNG freezaintournament (1).png Frieza terrifies Roselle.png|Frieza terrifies Rozel freezaintournament (6).png freezaintournament (8).png freezaintournament (7).png Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG|Frieza smiling while Kale transforms freezaintournament (71).png 8qncqY1.jpg Frieza DBS102.png EP108 PV Gohan vs Frieza.jpg EP108 PV Frieza and Frost.jpg|Frieza and Frost 59c0010bf2ea0.jpeg EP108 PV Frieza.jpg FuriizaTOP (14).png|Frieza VS Gohan 108 3.jpg|Frieza gets punched by Gohan FuriizaTOP (3).png FuriizaTOP (8).png FuriizaTOP (9).png Frieza spirit bomb smile.PNG Frieza watches the Spirit bomb.PNG|Frieza watching the Spirit Bomb struggle FuriizaTOP (12).png DLkqT9wV4AAFdSm.jpg FriezaTournPower (5).png FriezaTournPower (6).png FriezaTournPower (13).png FriezaTournPower (14).png FriezaTournPower (15).png FriezaTournPower (16).png FriezaTournPower (17).png FriezaTournPower (18).png FriezaTournPower (1).png FriezaTournPower (2).png FriezaTournPower (4).png FREEZA-Emperor (1).png 121 2.jpg|Frieza attacking Anilaza FREEZA-Emperor (2).png FREEZA-Emperor (5).png FREEZA-Emperor (4).png FREEZA-Emperor (6).png FREEZA-Emperor (7).png FREEZA-Emperor (8).png FriezaTournPower (7).png FriezaTournPower (8).png FriezaTournPower (10).png FriezaTournPower (9).png FriezaTournPower (11).png FriezaTournPower (12).png Freezer VS Dyspo 124.jpg Golden Frieza DBS.jpg toppo-vs-android-17-frieza-almos-660x330.jpg|Golden Frieza shooting Toppo from behind Frieza_DBS_125.png Freezer_power_up.jpg ToppoPunchFrieza.jpg ToppoSmashFrieza.jpg FriezaAttacks.jpg|Frieza charging the Imprisonment Ball ToppoParalyse2.jpg|Frieza using the Ball on Toppo FriezaPsychic.jpg|Frieza's telekinesis JirenStopFrieza.jpg Frieza-KO.jpg|Frieza defeated by Jiren Fireza saves Goku.jpg|Frieza saves Goku again Frieza854.jpg|Frieza use his Nova strike againt Jiren Frieza855.jpg|Frieza and Goku give everything they has for beat Jiren Frieza56478.jpg|Frieza about to be resurrected Frieza Force Resurrected.png|Frieza returns to lead his army ''Dragon Ball GT'' FriezaCellVsGoku.png|Frieza in his true form in GT Frieza32.jpg|Frieza in Hell in Dragon Ball GT Super17saga13.jpg|Cell and Frieza in Hell Cell Frieza captured.PNG|Cell and Frieza after being defeated by Goku Films ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fighting Power One Million - Eye Lasers.png|Frieza executes King Vegeta's soldiers Frieza21.jpg|Frieza in Bardock - The Father of Goku Frieza30.PNG|Frieza prepares to eliminate Planet Vegeta FriezaEndOfPlanetVegeta.png|Frieza preparing to destroy Planet Vegeta Frieza's Evil Laugh 2.jpg|Frieza celebrates his destruction of Planet Vegeta ''Episode of Bardock'' DragonBallEpisodeofBardock2.jpg|Frieza in Episode of Bardock ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Frieza(Pln).png|Frieza in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans ''Fusion Reborn'' GohanPuchingFrieza.png|Frieza defeated by Gohan in Fusion Reborn ''Battle of Gods'' FriezaOnCliff(BoG).png 0c386075626a38174506934cbe33bab3.png|Frieza surprised by Goku as a Super Saiyan (flashback) FriezaAfraid(BoG).png|Frieza afraid of Goku (flashback) ''Resurrection ‘F’'' c368f306ccb36ab1bdd35adc46449305.jpg|Frieza in his hover pod on Earth Freeza_first_form_ROF.png Frieza_Reborn.png|Frieza upon changing into his true form 950dd41f7a1b501cc70c9cb91345d099.jpg|Frieza 1673b394dde77f2c8afd4f45a269ba5e.png|Frieza evolving Zz_Frieza_(3).jpg|Golden Frieza Further_Evolution_Frieza2.PNG|Golden Frieza 19868c2b3bf362dc1720bcd72ea00fba.jpg|Frieza in Hell Openings/Endings/Trailers UTFriezavsGoku.png|Frieza battles Goku in Ultimate Tenkaichi Freeza-UT2011-a.png|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi HDFrieza.png|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi DBZVilliansBoZ.png|Broly, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell in the Battle of Z opening FriezaShp(DBH).png|Frieza in the 3rd DBH promo FrElb1(DBH).png|Frieza tries to elbow Goku FrElb2(DBH).png|Frieza fighting with Goku Frieza&Goku(DBH).png|Frieza and Goku remark the Hero and Heroine FriezaPowersUp(DBH).png|Frieza powers up DBHTrailer13-13.png|Bardock and Frieza in the 13th DBH promo FriezaOnChair(DBH13).png|Frieza in the 13th DBH promo FriezaAngryFace(DBH13).png|Frieza angry DBHTrailer13-14.png|Frieza prepares a Supernova FriezaLaunchesSupernova(DBH13).png|Frieza launches his Supernova Frieza calls Meta-Coolers.PNG|Frieza in the 18th DBH promo UMTrailer3.png|Frieza in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation UMTrailer5.png|Froze vs. Frieza frieza attacks beat 0.PNG frieza attacks beat 0 0.PNG|Frieza punchs Beat in the stomach frieza attacks beat.png|Frieza attacks SSJ Beat frieza attacks beat2.PNG frieza attacks beat3.png|Frieza punchs Beat in the face frieza attacks beat4.png|Frieza kicks Beat FriezaGodMission1.jpg|Frieza resurrected in DBH God Mission FriezaGodMission2.jpg Video Games RedBlue 1Form Frieza carddass.png|Frieza with an alternate coloration in Battle Carddass Krillin nightmare frieza.png|Frieza's hypothetical final form in the CCG SSJStory3(ISGD).png|Frieza in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Ultimate 46.jpg|Frieza in the Ultimate Battle 22 intro Frieza Israeli Caption.png|Frieza in a Shin Butōden commercial Frieza Budokai.jpg|Frieza in Budokai FriezaB1HD.jpg|Frieza in Budokai 1 HD MajinFreeza.jpg|Majin Frieza in Budokai 2 Majin Frieza full2.png|Majin Frieza in Budokai 2 Budokai2vjump.jpg|Frieza's Cooler costume revealed for Z 2 V DBZ2V MetaCooler.png|Mecha Frieza's Meta-Cooler costume in Z 2 V DBZ2V Mecha Kuriza.png|Mecha Frieza's Final Form Kuriza costume in Z 2 V Frieza (Cyber armor).png|Frieza in his cybernetic form in Supersonic Warriors BTK1-40.png|Frieza in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-50.png|Frieza attacks BTK2-047.png|Frieza in Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 BTK2-049.png|Frieza launches a Death Ball BTK2-053.png|Frieza attacks BTK2-064.png|Frieza attacks with his tail BTK2-062.png|Frieza SBTK-2.png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha SBTK-11.png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha FriezaBP(SBRK).png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha SBTK-7.png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Frieza Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Frieza in Budokai Tenkaichi Future Frieza.png|A Frieza fighting puppet in Shin Budokai - Another Road Burst limit 34.jpg|Frieza in his First Form in Burst Limit Frieza Burst Limit.jpg|Frieza in his Second Form in Burst Limit Burst limit 33.jpg|Frieza in his Second Form in Burst Limit Frieza 2 Burst Limit.jpg|Frieza in his Third Form in Burst Limit CrazyFingerBeamBurstLimit.png|Frieza fires Death Bullets in a Burst Limit cutscene Dragon ball z burst limit xbox 360screenshots19682thanksforwaiting 004 50 .jpg|Frieza in his 100% Power Form in Burst Limit Sem Títuloasiojaisj.png|Frieza's silhouette shown at the end of Attack of the Saiyans DB GET! RB.jpg|Frieza gets a Dragon Ball in Raging Blast Blast 23.jpg|Final form Frieza in Raging Blast LSB.jpg|Frieza hit by Goku's Large Spirit Bomb in Raging Blast Freizas second skin in ragingblast looks like kuriza.jpg|Frieza's second skin in Raging Blast Mecha-Frieza.jpg|Mecha Frieza in Raging Blast 2 Second_Form_Frieza_(DBO).PNG|Second Form Frieza in Dragon Ball Online HailFriezaUT.png|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi CoolerFriezaCold(GM6).png|Frieza's family in Dragon Ball Heroes FreizaDeathBeam(GM6).png|Frieza charges a Death Beam FriezaShocked(DBH).png|Final Form Frieza 100Frieza(GM6).png|100% Power Frieza Frieza cutscene Kinect.jpg|Frieza in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect Frieza cutscene 2 Kinect.jpg|Frieza in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect FP Frieza tapbattle.PNG|Frieza in Tap Battle 100FriezaAngry(BoZ).jpg|100% Power Frieza angry in Battle of Z Frieza100(BoZ).jpg|Frieza at 100% Power in Battle of Z Frieza100Speaks(BoZ).jpg|Frieza at 100% Power in Battle of Z Frieza(DBUS).jpg|Frieza in Ultimate Swipe FPFrieza(DBXV).jpg|100% Power Frieza in Xenoverse GFXeno2Cutscene.jpeg|Golden Frieza in the Xenoverse 2 Bardock cutscene Vegetawakusei.jpg|1st Form Frieza viewing Planet Vegeta from within his spaceship in Age 737 in Xenoverse 2 Dbx2.png|1st Form Frieza enjoying the destruction of Planet Vegeta in Age 737 in Xenoverse 2 Freiza Final Form.jpg|Dark Final Form Frieza using Death Psycho Bomb to kill Krillin in Age 762 Coton City Inside Freiza Spaceship.jpg|1st Form Frieza in the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly in Xenoverse 2 Frieza XV2 Character Scan.png|Frieza Xenoverse 2 Scan Frieza (Final Form) XV2 Character Scan.png|Frieza (Final Form) Xenoverse 2 Frieza (100% Full Power) XV2 Scan.png|Frieza (100% Full Power) Xenoverse 2 Golden Frieza XV2 Character Scan.png|Golden Frieza Xenoverse 2 Golden Frieza (Supervillain) XV2 Character Scan.png|Golden Frieza (Supervillain) Xenoverse 2 Fighterz (5).jpg|Frieza in FighterZ Cards Freeza1STFORM.jpg|Frieza Decisive Leader card Freeza2NDFORM.jpg|Frieza Destroyer of Namek card FreezafullForm.jpg|Frieza Crazed Conqueror card Freeza5thFORM.jpg|Frieza Cyborg card FP Frieza Miracle Battle Cardass.JPG|Full Power Frieza card in Miracle Carddass GF.JPG|Golden Freeza card for Dragon Ball Heroes 2b9d187c0d1d7c2d7578d86817397f51.png|Final Form Freeza IC Dragon Ball card 12b63f30df28a394268780fe322e0435.png|First Form Freeza IC Dragon Ball card Artwork friezaform 1.png|First Form Frieza art Frieza1st_Form.png|First Form Frieza art frieza2nd_form.png|Second Form Frieza art Frieza3rd_Form.png|Third Form Frieza art frieza last form.png|Final Form Frieza art Frieza_final_form_100%.png|Full Power Frieza art Frieza_Universe_Survival.png|Frieza key visual for the Universe Survival Saga FriezaConceptArt.jpg|Frieza concept art for Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Frieza1stKanzenban.png|Art of Frieza in his first form by Akira Toriyama FriezaFinalKanzenban.png|Art of Frieza in his final form by Akira Toriyama Golden Freeza toriyama art.png|Golden Frieza art by Akira Toriyama Frieza (BoG website art).jpg First_Form_Frieza_RoF_art.png|First Form Frieza art for Resurrection ‘F’ Revival_Frieza_art.png|Art of Frieza for Resurrection ‘F’ Resurrection_rieza_art.png|Art of Frieza for Resurrection ‘F’ Frieza_(Revival_of_F).png|Frieza key visual for Resurrection ‘F’ Freeza_DBS_movie.png|Frieza art for Dragon Ball Super: Broly Golden Frieza Broly.jpg|Golden Frieza art for Broly FreezaF(PESG).gif|Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Freeza(PESG).gif|Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku PsycoFreezaF(PESG).gif|Psycho Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku PsycoFreeza(PESG).gif|Psycho Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Frieza Final Ultimate Butoden.png|Frieza (Final form) in Ultimate Butōden Mecha Frieza Ultimate Butoden.png|Mecha Frieza in Ultimate Butōden Frieza-Character-Art-DBZUT.jpg|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi ScFriezaArt(DBHUM).png|Frieza art for DBH: Ultimate Mission FriezaGM6Art.png|Frieza art for Dragon Ball Heroes Frieza Zenkai Royale.png|Frieza's character model in Zenkai Battle Royale Other Media ZUntitled7.jpg|Commercial for Kirin Mets Grape Frieza ZUntitled6.jpg ZUntitled5.jpg ZUntitled4.jpg ZUntitled3.jpg ZUntitled2.jpg ZUntitled1.jpg Frieza_OPTC_event.png|''One Piece Treasure Cruise'': "Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks!" Frieza_OPTC.png|Frieza in One Piece Treasure Cruise Frieza_(Run_for_Money_x_Dragon_Ball_Super).png|Frieza in the Run for Money X Dragon Ball Super event Category:Galleries